


Narozeniny

by archiveof4



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, walking dead - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveof4/pseuds/archiveof4





	Narozeniny

„Hele, musíš vědět, kolik je ti let! Nezáleží na tom, jak to se světem dopadlo. Tohle jsou pro člověka prostě důležitý věci… rituály, vzpomínky… však víš!“  
„Nevím, prostě jsem přestal počítat. Nezáleží na tom. Je to ztráta času,“ vrtěl hlavou. Bylo na něm vidět, jak je mu celá konverzace nepříjemná a hleděl zmizet.  
„A kdy jsi slavil?“ nedala se Carol. Kdo už jiný než Carol si mohla dovolit něco takového…  
„Nevím, teď někdy, na začátku léta…“  
Využila jsem situace, kdy se všichni kolem stolu královsky bavili, a natáhla se pro další sušenku. Ale všimla jsem si, jak se Carol zazubila.  
„Dobře, Daryle, nevadí. Tak dejme tomu, že máš narozeniny dnes. To se musí oslavit.“  
Plácla mě přes ruku a poslední opuštěnou sušenku i s talířem přisunula k Darylovi.  
Daryl se bránil, proklínal „tu vlezlou ženskou“ a hleděl zmizet… Ale T-Dog už si pobrukoval Happy Birthday, a Carol chytila Daryla kolem krku a vrazila mu hubana. Pak i Maggie a Glenn.  
Přitočila jsem se k němu taky a poprosila: „Já chci taky hubičku!“  
Protočil oči a zanadával.  
„Promiň, jsem ráda, že si dnes dobírají někoho jinýho než mě.“ Ušklíbla jsem se a chytila ho kolem krku.  
Ano, byla to legrace. Ale Darylova blízkost byla tak jako tak příjemná. Nejdřív jsem se mu smála zblízka do očí, trochu zlomyslně, a pak ho políbila.  
A on mě.  
A v té kratinké vteřině mě kousl do spodního rtu.  
Hm.  
Nedala jsem na sobě nic znát, ale ano, trochu mě to rozhodilo. Kousl i Carol? A Maggie?  
Ale něco v jeho očích, když jsem se odtahovala, nějaký úšklebek nebo gesto mi napovědělo, že ne.  
Slyšela jsem ještě Tyreese, jak žertuje, že příště má rozhodně narozeniny on. A zmizela jsem v kuchyni.  
Co to bylo?  
Rozhodně to nebyl Darylův styl.  
Dotkla jsem se prstem rtů.  
To jsem tak potřebovala. Nechat si zamotat hlavu a teď – místo toho, abych řešila, jak přežít, jak sehnat něco teplého na zimu, jak vyhnat z cely tu prokletou myš… místo toho, abych řešila nějaké důležité věci, budu řešit Daryla Dixona.  
Odfoukla jsem z obličeje pramen vlasů, naposledy se ohlédla po smějící se skupince a vyhrnula si rukávy, abych ve studené vodě umyla nádobí od snídaně. Zpět do reality.  
Jenže jsem to nemohla z hlavy dostat, a jak ubíhal den, věděla jsem, že nebudu mít klid, dokud si to nevyřeším. 

Zapadalo slunce, když jsem si naposledy utřela ruce do zástěry, rozloučila se s Carol a šla zpět do cely. Daryl ještě seděl na schodech. Věděla jsem, že tam bude. Byl to takový jeho zvyk. Někdy se k němu připojil Rick, a tiše probírali den nebo plánovali výpravu. Dnes ale ne. Dnes byl sám. Čistil si kuš, kolem něj rozložené staré mastné hadry. On sám zamazaný a spokojený. Devět z deseti dnů bych kolem něj prošla bez zaváhání, ctíc jeho klid. Ale dnes jsem se posadila a protáhla unavené nohy.  
Hlavou se mi honilo vše, čím bych mohla začít kýženou konverzaci, od „jak sis užil narozeniny“ po „Rickovi už dozrávají rajčata“, nakonec jsem ale jen pronesla (s velice hlídaným neutrálním tónem). „Ty jsi mě kousl!“  
Zacukalo mu to koutky. „Jo.“  
Ok. Kousl.  
„Proč?“ zeptala jsem se. „To, co jsem dělala, ti bylo nepříjemný?“  
„Nebylo.“  
„Co?“  
„Nebylo mi to nepříjemný.“  
„Ok.“  
A zase ticho.  
Pokračoval v čištění kuše. Teď už spíš po paměti. Za okny se vytrácely poslední zbytky světla, hala potemněla. Občas bylo slyšet zavrzání matrace nebo zachrápání spáče.  
Natáhl se za mě a podal svíčku, rozžal ji. Vždycky, když sedím v tomhle obrovském prostoru u svíčky, mám pocit jako v kostele. Přejel mi mráz po zádech a sevřela jsem kolena pod bradou.  
Po chvíli odložil kuši. „Měla bys jít spát.“  
Sledovala jsem, jak si otírá ruce do hader. Ochladilo se. Nebo na mě padala únava.  
Než jsem se ale zvedla, otočil se na mě, přejel mi hřbetem ruky po bradě, palcem po rtu. „Není to vidět.“  
„Ne, není.“  
„Škoda.“  
„Škoda?“  
Neváhal tak dlouho, jak bych čekala. Ale rovnou se ke mně naklonil a políbil mě. Jen jemně stiskl můj spodní ret mezi zuby. Vyklouzl mi vzdech. A on se potěšeně usmál. A neodtáhl se.  
Rukou mi zajel do vlasů, přidržel si mě, a dál mě trápil. Pootevřela jsem rty, aby mě mohl prozkoumávat i zevnitř.  
Byl jemný i chtivý zároveň. A mě jeho jednání naprosto zbavovalo vůle.  
Někde dole bouchly dveře a ozvaly se kroky.  
„Tak zase za rok?“ ušklíbl se, když se odtáhl.  
Nesouhlasně jsem zamručela. „Taky mám brzo narozeniny, víš.“  
Zvedal se. Já také.  
Jak se kroky přibližovaly, ještě mě přitlačil k zábradlí a vzal si ještě jeden rychlý polibek.  
„Sakra,“ řekl tiše, než se odtáhl. „Měla bys jít spát.“  
Těžce jsem vzdychla, ale pospíšila jsem do cely. Ještě jsem koutkem oka zahlédla, jak se Daryl baví s Carol, přejí si dobrou noc. Pak se ještě ohlédl směrem k mé cele…  
Sakra. Sakra. Zatracený Daryl Dixon. Zatracený vzrušení.  
Opřela jsem se horkým čelem o zeď vedle mříže.  
Carol prošla kolem a zamířila k cele, která sousedila s celou Ricka a Judith. Zítra je řada na mě, abych se o malou starala, napadlo mě. To bude pohodový den. Klidně si můžu i přispat, když na to přijde.  
Světlo svíčky nečekaně zhaslo. On šel spát! Ten parchant, kvůli kterému se budu pravděpodobně až do rána převalovat v posteli, sfoukl svíčku a šel spát.  
Jenže pak se proti mně ve dveřích cely mihnul stín! Zaváhala jsem a couvla dál.  
Nevím, jak to dělá, ale asi má kočičí oči… V té absolutní vězeňské tmě mě chytil oběma rukama rovnou za boky a přitlačil ke zdi.  
„Daryle Dixone!“  
„Hm?“  
„Kdybys teď nepřišel, přísahám, že bych si pro tebe došla… V tomhle stavu mě nemůžeš poslat spát!“  
„Ok.“  
Líbal mě na krk, tam, kde to mám nejvíc ráda, na čelist… je snad jasnovidec?  
„Co pro tebe můžu udělat?“ šeptal mezi polibky.  
„Myslím, že víš…“  
Pár chvil nato už postel zavrzala naší vahou. „Sakra,“ smál se tiše.  
Ale zvážněl, když jsem mu začala sundávat vestu a košili. „Spěcháme?“  
„Rozhodně, je to problém?“ Šeptala jsem a polibky mu kladla přímo na nahou hruď nade mnou. Když pak rozhýbal boky, byla jsem ztracená. Sundala jsem si oblečení v podstatě jedním pohybem.  
Jen kalhotky jsem si nechala, ale jeho nespokojené zamručení, když mi rukou vjel do klína a jeden pohyb, než mi je sundal, a vše bylo vyřešené. Slepě jsem tápala po jeho opasku, místo toho jsem měla možnost se hned seznámit s jeho erekcí, která mu tlačila na kalhoty a musela být krajně nepříjemná.  
Pomohl mi se svým páskem, a když spolu s kalhoty cinkl o podlahu, v tom vězeňském tichu se to rozeznělo jako tisíc zvonů. „Sakra!“ řekli jsme oba.  
„Ale teď už potichu.“ Vyhrožoval mi mezi polibky na břicho, stehna a pod břicho… Rozklepala se mi kolena. Popadla jsem polštář a zakousla se do něj.  
„To není fér!“ protestovala jsem, když mě přešel první šok, první euforie z dotyku jeho rtů v mém klíně a já konečně zase popadla dech.  
Jen zamručel a ten pocit, jazyk, kterým do mě měkce vklouzl, když předtím opatrně olíbal celý můj klín, ten byl k nepřežití.  
Chytil mě za boky a stáhl níž, měl mokré vousy, když mě líbal na ústa a já citila… teda, cítila bych sebe samu, kdybych měla vteřinu si to uvědomit a domyslet, než do mě vešel. Rovnou naplno a bez okolků. Celou mě vyplnil, zalehl, vyrazil dech. Ale ten okamžik byl tak fantastický, že jsem se udělala málem v tom samém okamžiku. Zalapala jsem po dechu.  
Chvíli mě líbal, musel to cítit, cukalo mi to slabinami, a šeptal mi do ucha: „Nezpomalíme?“  
„Opovaž se,“ zahrozila jsem.  
„Ok,“ přirazil.  
Uniklo mi zasténání. „Ššš,“ zakryl mi volnou rukou ústa. Volnou rukou, protože druhou měl pod mým zadečkem, jak si ho přizvedával a prsty nořil do jeho záhybů. Přirazil. Chtělo se mi kousat a křičet, chtělo se mi nesmyslně bránit. Ale neměl smilování. Neměl ho ani trochu. Přirážel rychle a divoce.  
Možná to bylo nedostatkem kyslíku, možná dlouhou apokalyptickou absencí sexu plus moje slabost pro tohoto muže, který teď ovládl každý centrimetr mého tělo, mé kůže… prostě jsem nevydržela ani pár minut soulože a udělala se.  
Hned jak pocítil moje chvění, zpomalil a vyčkával. Pozoroval?  
Pak několikrát přirazil, hlavu opřenou o moje rameno, a vyšel ze mě, cítila jsem jeho horké semeno po celém břiše. A bylo to tak sexy, že jsem v tom okamžiku zatoužila znovu. Nespokojeně jsem zakňourala.  
Hlasitě oddechoval, pár unavených horkých polibků, a položil se na postel vedle mě. 

Někde na patře se ozvalo ospalé: „dobrá práce, Glenne, ale teď už bychom mohli spát!?“  
Kousla jsem škádlivě Daryla do ramene. Přitáhl si mě k sobě.  
A z druhého konce haly se ozvala Maggie: „Zmlkni Alexi, Glenn celou dobu vedle mě spí.“

Daryl mi zašeptal do ucha: "vím přesně, co se bude zítra u snídaně probírat..."


End file.
